


I Will Always Love You

by Sadaralo



Category: Perry Mason (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadaralo/pseuds/Sadaralo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of a song fic thingy requested by a Perry Mason fan set to the song of I Will Always Love You.  Perry and Della are married, but there is trouble in paradise during Perry's judgeship and Della decides to return to Los Angeles on her own for a while.  Workaholic Perry must figure out what his next move is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loneliness

For Della Street, moving back to Los Angeles without Perry Mason qualified as the single hardest decision she’d ever had to make.  They’d been together for about 25 years and Mason’s long time and loyal secretary had been happy and content until Mason had accepted the judgeship up in San Francisco.  They had been married at that point and had welcomed their only child, a daughter, Diana back in 1962.

 

The judgeship had made all the difference though. While Della derived much joy and pride in being a mother, it seemed as if that was all her life had been reduced to up in San Francisco.  The now graying brunette had always prided herself on her fiery, independent nature and desire to have a career of her own.  She hadn’t wished for her identity to be swallowed whole by her husband’s career, but that was exactly what had happened.  Long gone were the days when she felt useful to Perry Mason in anything other than a domestic capacity.  Increasingly, she lost herself in the wistful daydreams of better times a quarter of a century ago when she, Mason, and Mason’s private investigator, Paul Drake worked day in and day out to outsmart the late Lieutenant Arthur Tragg of Homicide and the irascible district attorney, Hamilton Burger.

 

Della hadn’t minded the seemingly eternal hours at work because as his secretary she’d been fulfilling her desire to be productive in the workforce and of course, because she could be with Mason, whom she’d loved for so long. The judgeship and San Francisco had changed all that.  She realized that it had been an important step in the raven haired Mason’s career; and she couldn’t begrudge him looking out for his career and future.  But at what point between all the social and political engagements, the long hours on the bench and in his chambers pouring after case after case, did Della’s husband of 25 years look after their marriage?  It wasn’t like Mason to take anyone, especially Della for granted, but that was what it felt like to her finally after all those years.  He wasn’t looking after their marriage because Della had always been there, even before they’d married; and based on that past history, Mason had every reason to believe she always would be.

 

They had argued about that the night before when Della informed Mason of her decision. She wasn’t looking for a divorce.  Yet.  But she wanted to stand on her own two feet again.  She had been lonely the last several years.  Their daughter had been an adult for several years and had left for college right out of high school.  Sure, Della had worked again after Diana had left home, but she still came home to a painfully empty house so silent that Della thought she could hear her own aching heart echo in it.  Mason rarely made it home before she went to bed much less in time for supper.  And she couldn’t remember the last time he’d made love to her.

 

She’d called up long time friend, Alexandra Burger, hoping to find some solace and understanding from another woman who knew what it was like to be wed to a stubborn, unwavering workaholic. Alexandra had invited her to stay with them for a while, an offer that Della gratefully accepted.  It would give her time to make some decisions; and Alexandra as a marriage and family therapist might even be able to help her and Mason work through their issues.  The thought gave Della some much needed hope and optimism.

 

The middle aged woman turned up the radio in her car as she hopped on the freeway headed south. She had taken only what she felt she needed.  She didn’t know what the future held and she loved Mason too much to decide anything permanent for a while.  She’d hoped the radio would distract her from her thoughts, but as luck would have it, it did anything but.

 

If I should stay I would only be in your way So I'll go but I know I'll think of you every step of the way


	2. Wives

Della arrived in Los Angeles some hours later.  She knew that traffic in that area would be atrocious regardless of the time of day so she had given herself plenty of time.  Mason had tried to stop her from leaving that morning, hoping that she’d at least stay long enough for them to talk more about it after he returned home from work that day.  For Della, she had long since tired of talking for it seemed that Mason never heard her anymore or if he did, he failed to really listen or understand where she was coming from.  She needed him to show her he still cared, not just tell her.  She had left him with that as she walked out of the house, suitcases in hand.  She hadn’t even let him assist her with those and he’d stared dumbly after her as she got in her car and drove off.  That hadn’t surprised Della honestly.  Like most people, the same held true for Mason that it was easier to advise others on what to do than it was to know how to help oneself.  The career minded judge needed time to think and plan; time Della was content to let him have.

 

Della arrived at the Burgers’ home at about three that afternoon. She was greeted by Hamilton’s wife, Alexandra with a mixture of excitement and concern.  The two women talked on the phone often, though they didn’t see each other in person but maybe once or twice a year now when Della and Mason traveled down to Los Angeles to see their daughter, Diana who was in law school.  Ironically, Diana and the Burgers’ youngest son, Warren were the same age and attending the same school.  And were dating to their parents’surprise.  Della was anxious to visit with her daughter and find out how that was going.

 

Burger and Alexandra had been surprised with the arrival of their fourth child. They had married very young and their first three children had been born during their early to mid twenties. Three had been comfortable for them and they hadn’t anticipated adding to their family, certainly not with the older three almost raised and out of the nest.  They couldn’t deny that there had been mixed emotions about the unexpected pregnancy, but with Della and Mason’s child due to arrive the same year, there were lighthearted jokes about the two youngsters growing up as playmates and eventually opponents in the courtroom like their fathers someday.

 

“Hamilton still hasn’t hung it up yet,” Alexandra grumbled jokingly as she helped Della with her second suitcase.  “He swears he’s not a workaholic and will retire after Warren finishes law school.  I’m not sure I believe him.”

 

“I’ve been having the same problem with Perry,” Della nodded as she followed Alexandra back to one of the spare bedrooms. If Della remembered right, this room used to be Hamilton and Alexandra’s oldest daughter, Helen’s room.  Helen though, had long since moved out and had a family of her own now.  The room was fully furnished and comfortable, owing to Alexandra’s warm touch.  Leaving the unpacking for later, Della and Alexandra moved to the kitchen.  Della was a little tired from the drive from San Francisco, but since Alexandra had gently (and jokingly) acknowledged the elephant in the room already, Della took the opportunity to discuss some of it before Hamilton joined them from work and gave them the man’s point of view.  It wasn’t that Della had no interest in hearing things from that perspective, but she craved some understanding from another wife who was married to a workaholic herself.

 

Taking a moment to sort through her feelings and gather her thoughts, Della helped Alexandra put on some tea. That Whitney Houston song she’d heard in her car during the drive down earlier kept playing in her head.

 

And I... will always love you, ooh Will always love you

 

“I still love Perry,” Della said after a long moment. “But it’s been lonely since he got the bench.  I knew he worked long hours because I’d worked those hours with him for several years.  I guess it took his judgeship to make me realize that those long hours hadn’t bothered me before because I was working right alongside him.  In some ways, I feel less like Perry’s wife now that I’m legally married to him than I did back then when we had practically every meal together at the office.  Now, he gets home so late most nights, I don’t even bother cooking like I used to.”

 

Alexandra nodded at that last. “I fee like I use the microwave more than anything else now that all the kids are out of the house.  I was used to feeding a small army and then one day, there wasn’t one anymore.  Just me and Hamilton, whose arrival home I could never predict with any certainty.”

 

Alexandra pondered Della’s situation. She wanted to be helpful to both her and Perry somehow. “How is it aside from his work hours?  Does he still remember anniversaries, birthdays?”

 

That actually made Della smile happily as she recalled some fond memories of their most recent anniversary. An anniversary that Mason had arranged to take off months in advance.  They’d gone on a short cruise filled with excellent food and dancing; and for that time, Della had forgotten she rarely saw her husband the rest of the year.  It had felt like old times and the memories came back unbidden.  She’d almost forgotten about that trip and was grateful that Alexandra had brought that up.  Mason’s aging former secretary needed and wanted to remember happier times, but she still wasn’t certain if those were going to be enough to sustain her the rest of her life, with or without her husband.

 

Bittersweet memories – That is all I'm taking with me. So good-bye. Please don't cry: We both know I'm not what you, you need

 

Della fervently hoped Alexandra could help her decide that or help her find a way to make Mason see that memories of better times weren’t enough, especially now that they were getting older and should be making the most of the time they had left.

 

“I just want Perry back, Alex. The Perry I can work for or the Perry I can sit on the porch with and hold hands.  I need and want to be with him.  Really with him and doing things with him.  Not just legally married to him.”

 

“I know, Della,” Alexandra said with an understanding smile. “We’ll get this figured out, I promise.”

 


	3. Dinner Discussions

Burger arrived home from work a few hours earlier. He knew Della should have arrived by that time so he expected to see her car in the driveway.  It would be good to see her again and catch up, but he, like his wife, wished the circumstances were happier.  It was Friday night and Burger was toying with the idea of taking a drive up to San Francisco to talk some sense into his old courtroom opponent.  He had all weekend after all.  Though Mason had defeated Burger in all but a few of their legal cases, Burger knew that if Mason was about to lose the biggest case of his life if he didn’t wake up and smell the coffee soon.

 

And if Burger was honest with himself, he needed to go talk some sense into Mason for his own benefit as well as Mason’s. The former prosecuting attorney, now turned judge himself, was also a workaholic and devoted to his profession.  Della’s arrival at his home and the circumstances for it had put the fear of god in Burger as well.  It could just as well have been his beloved Alexandra vanishing into the night after nearly 40 years of marriage.  The thought made his blood run cold and he realized just how much how may have taken his own wife for granted just as Mason had taken Della for granted.

 

He entered his home and immediately heard the two women’s soft voices emanate from the kitchen. He grinned happily as he also detected the delightful aroma of his favorite meal, meatloaf.  His long hours made coming home to a freshly cooked meal a somewhat rare luxury and the aging judge reminded himself to count his blessings.  He meandered into the kitchen to find Alexandra setting the table and Della checking on the meatloaf.  Surprise lit up Burger’s face to find the roles somewhat reversed and he shot Alexandra a questioning look as she looked up from her own chore.  He walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss hello.

“Della wanted to make dinner tonight as a thank you for letting her stay. I told her meatloaf was the way to go.”

 

“And you would be right,” Burger chuckled as he grinned at Della. “And I should be thanking you, Della.  Meatloaf isn’t one of Alexandra’s favorites so it’s a special treat for me when she makes it.  It smells incredible.  I can’t wait to try it out.”

 

Alexandra laughed. “If that meatloaf tastes as good as it smells, he might not let you go back to San Fransisco, Della.”

 

Della looked up and grinned, pulling the meatloaf out of the oven and setting it on the stove to cool for a few minutes. “It’s been so long since I’ve made it, *I* hope it tastes as good as it smells.”

 

“Warren called earlier and said that he and Diana would be over for supper Sunday night,” Alexandra said as she poured drinks.

 

Della moved the meatloaf to the table and told Burger to dive in first since it was his favorite.

 

“I am thrilled to be seeing them again. I don’t get to see Diana much now that she’s in law school down here.  You guys see her more than I do.

 

Burger loaded up his plate, indicating for Della to go next since she made dinner. “I am glad you said Sunday.  I’m thinking about paying Perry a visit tomorrow.  Sounds like he might need a little help figuring this case out.  I have to tell you, Della, your coming out here has given me a bit of a wake up call myself.  Alex has put up with a lot of the same stuff you have and the thought of her leaving me, scares the hell out of me.  I’d be completely lost without her.”

 

 Della smiled, warmed that if nothing else, her situation was helping another marriage.  Hopefully she could find a way to help her own.  Perhaps Burger could be helpful here though.  Sometimes guys needed to hear things from other guys; and Burger was a respected colleague.

 

“Feel free to give it a shot, Hamilton.  I think Perry would welcome the company honestly.  Perhaps you can get through to him.  Heaven knows I haven’t been able to.”

 

“I’ll leave in the morning. I’d arrive too late if I left tonight.  It will give me a good evening and morning to try and beat some sense into that thick head of his.”

 

Burger sobered up. He had wanted to keep the mood fairly light, but the truth was his friends were hurting and that hurt him.  “This isn’t what Perry intended, Della.  Men sometimes get so caught up in providing for their families that they forget there are different ways of doing that beyond just a house and food on the table.  Perhaps he’ll see that now.  I hope he does.  Something Warren and I should have a chat about before he graduates.”

 

“Excellent idea, Hamilton,” Alexandra nodded with enthusiasm.

 

Della smiled as well, grateful to be among friends who were willing to go to bat for her and her marriage. She hoped Hamilton Burger won this argument for a change.


	4. Road Trips

For Perry Mason, the silence in the house was nearly intolerable as well as suffocating. Not that it was ever rambunctious around the Mason household, but there was usually some activity whether it was household chores or just quiet conversation.  This weekend only the stark, eerie silence echoed back to Mason that morning as he put on a pot of coffee.  Had Della been there, it likely would already have been made or at least started as she tended to be an early riser.

 

He pondered his next move as he searched the kitchen for something light and quick to eat for breakfast. He thought of calling their daughter, Diana to see if she’d heard from her mother yet or if he should just call down to the Burgers and ask if Della would even speak with him.  He even considered just driving down there unannounced to try and persuade his wife to return home with him.  The now salt and pepper haired former defense attorney’s head swam with possibilities, none of which were a sure bet.  Sometimes women liked to be followed when they left as it reminded them that their man still cared for them.  Other times, they really did want some space.  And trying to figure out which one it was in this case was as complicated as trying to decipher women themselves.

 

Locating some bagels, he decided on one of those to go with his coffee that morning. The truth was Mason was uncertain what to do about Della until he’d made some decisions about their life in general. Ultimately, the demands of being a judge were quite simply the heart of the issue, the source of his wife’s unhappiness in their marriage.  Too busy to really give it much thought before, Mason now found that he could think of nothing else other than what Della’s point of view of this situation had to be.

 

He was older than her and they were both getting on up there in years. Certainly, the still lovely, caring woman was hoping to spend the remainder of their time in each other’s company.  Financially, they were well set for Mason to retire, if only Mason could be convinced that he’d finally done enough.  Had his career really become his identity, his only sense of worth?  And was he prepared to sacrifice that for what Della wanted?  He was admittedly a workaholic and found it difficult to imagine life without his work.  But what of life without Della?  There would finally and ultimately come a time when Mason was simply too old to continue working.  Physically, his health may deteriorate or so might his mental faculties rendering him unable to continue on much as he may want to.  But if he found it within himself to retire, he might be able to salvage his marriage so that he and Della would still be together.

Guilt pricked him as he finally acknowledged to himself that he’d allowed himself to take Della for granted. He knew she understood the demands of his career, but she’d been patient far too long.  She had a right to expect that he’d give up the bench in time for them to enjoy their sunset years together; and he hadn’t even hinted at the possibility of retirement or even breathed the word around her.

 

Sitting there alone at the breakfast table, Mason realized how lonely Della had been all these years.

 

W^^^W^^^W

 

Hamilton Burger arrived at Mason’s place in the early afternoon. A small suitcase was packed and sitting near the front door, Burger noted as he entered the house.

 

“You caught me just in time, Hamilton.  I was just about to leave for Los Angeles.”

 

Mason and Burger regarded each other. Mason noted that his former courtroom adversary also looked haunted, but Mason couldn’t tell if it was by Mason’s situation or something else.  Those big, blue eyes looked sunken more than the last time the two had met, but Burger was also slightly older than Mason so that could just be the result of age. Burger though, had avoided putting on the weight that Mason had.  In fact, he looked a bit thinner.

 

“You look thinner, Hamilton.  Alexandra not feeding you?”  Mason joked as he hauled his suitcase out to his car and tossed it in the trunk.

 

Burger followed him. “If she hasn’t been, it’s my own fault, Perry.  Your situation has been a wake up call for me just has it’s been for you.  I’ve also neglected my marriage for work.  I came all the way up here to try to help, but it seems as if you’ve already decided what your next course of action is.  Or have you?”

 

“No, I have, but I may need your help to pull it off this time,” Mason said with a smirk. The smile faded after a moment though.  “I had intended to leave this afternoon, but I know you’d have a long drive.  We can leave in the morning and you can follow me if you need to rest.”

 

“I’ll be honest, Perry, I’m dog ass tired right now, but when you get to be this age there isn’t much time left. You and Della need to get this straightened out so let’s get moving.”

 

“Yes, your honor,” Mason teased.

 

“And don’t you forget it.”


	5. Wisdom of Generations

Several hours later, Burger pulled into his own driveway with Mason right behind him parking alongside the curb in front of the front yard. Mason got out and looked around.  It felt nice to be in Los Angeles again.  He visited only a few times a year now with Diana in school there, but San Francisco hadn’t truly felt like home despite the many years that he and Della had lived there.

 

The door to Burger’s car shut and Mason vaguely heard the former prosecuting attorney call his name, but his old courtroom opponent was distracted by the For Sale sign in the front of the house directly across the street.

 

“Perry?” Burger called for the third time, looking over to see what the portly Mason had found so fascinating.

 

Mason turned his head to face Burger, hands in his pockets and that knowing smirk on his face that used to drive Burger up the wall back in their courtroom lawyer days. That smirk that conveyed only that Mason had an ace up his sleeve without revealing what that ace was.

 

“I’ll be over in a few minutes, Hamilton,” Mason said, still smirking and made his way across the street.

 

Burger shook his head; and then he finally noticed the new For Sale sign in his neighbor’s yard and it dawned on him what his old rival and friend might be up to. Perhaps he was going to give in to Della after all.

 

W^^^W^^^W

 

About fifteen minutes later, Burger was exiting his house again, letting the screen door slam shut behind him just as Mason was crossing the street.

 

“We’ve been instructed to go get takeout,” Burger said, opening the car door and unlocking the passenger’s side.

 

They decided to visit a local steak joint and grab a somewhat fancy dinner from there to take home. Well, as fancy as even steak could be in a takeout situation.  While they were waiting for their order to be prepared, Burger wandered into the jewelry store located across the street.  Mason followed him, both physically and mentally.

 

Burger was hinting that perhaps peace offerings and apologies were in order and Mason was inclined to agree. Entering, Burger and Mason began looking through the glass cases.  Alexandra preferred rings and bracelets in general; something that she herself could see and admire.  Unless looking in a reflective surface or mirror, she couldn’t really do that with earrings and necklaces, though jewelry was always good as far as she was concerned.  In fact, Burger had just bought her a new wedding set for their last major anniversary.

 

A familiar voice in another part of the shop caused both Burger and Mason to look up in surprise; and both men simply listened and watched for a few moments before turning to face each other.

 

Burger’s youngest son, Warren was seated in front of one of the glass cases looking over a selection of engagement rings and wedding sets. It was obvious that Warren hadn’t noticed them yet or if he had, he was trying to pretend he hadn’t in the hopes he wouldn’t be bothered at the moment.  The young man was looking a tad frustrated.  He had wanted to be as responsible for himself as he could since the time he turned eighteen.  His father was helping to pay for law school; and Warren had been working a part time job to help with expenses and pay for what things he could, like his car insurance and the like.  He hadn’t been able to save the thousands for this ring like he’d been hoping and it was plain on his face, so much like his mother’s, that he felt slightly dejected and discouraged by the more ornate and expensive pieces that were out of his price range.

 

Hamilton Burger wrestled with his own conflicting impulses as he watched his son try to narrow down his choices to what he could afford. He had the means to help his son financially here so Warren could choose the ring he really wanted to give Diana, but he knew that Warren would object, citing that his parents were already paying for his law school and that Diana would realize he had help.  Burger knew that Warren wanted to prove himself on his own terms.

 

Still…

 

Burger glanced at Mason and then wandered over to sit next to Warren, surprising the younger man when he looked up.

 

“Dad?! What are you doing here?”

 

“Hi, son,” Burger smiled warmly. “Perry and I were sent out for takeout so we’re killing time while we wait for our order to be ready across the street.  So… looking at engagement rings, I see.”

 

Warren leaned back in the chair and let out a frustrated noise.  “I am, but unfortunately, I haven’t much money saved.  Enough for something, but you know it is… I want it to be everything Diana imagined, you know?  I want to surprise her for Easter.  She loves Easter.”

 

Burger nodded and empathy shone in his still bright blue eyes as father and son regarded each other warmly. Burger and Warren had always had a close father/son bond. 

 

“I do know, son. I married your mother when I was about your age now.  I was in school and didn’t have much money either.  In fact, her engagement ring wasn’t even a diamond.  It was a gemstone.  She didn’t get the diamonds until I’d graduated and began practicing law.  And even then she had to wait a few years because your sister arrived near our first anniversary.”

They were silent for a moment and then the older Burger plowed through some more.

 

“Look, son… I know how fiercely independent you can be and I admire you for wanting to be responsible and stick to what you can afford, but I’d be thrilled to front you the rest of the money for the ring you think she’d really love. You can get me back when you two get on your feet.  No different than putting it on a credit card, only with me there’s no interest.”

 

Warren smiled with genuine appreciation.  “Alright, dad.  I appreciate it; and you’re right.  I shouldn’t be so stubborn about this.  I just don’t want Diana to think I lean on you guys too much.  I want her to trust that I can take care of her.”

 

“Diana’s parents are paying for her schooling too, Warren.  I doubt she’d think less of you for benefitting from the same.”  Burger pulled out his wallet and dropped one of his cards in front of Warren, then flagged down the sales person.  “He has my card.  If there are any problems, call me.  Perry and I are going to browse some more and then head back across the street.”

 

“Dad? I’m scared of doing this though.  I really love Diana, but I’m scared.  What if after law school and we get working, we never see each other anymore and end up like…  well, you know.”

 

Burger nodded solemnly. “All I can say to that is remember your priorities and learn from the mistakes of your parents.  You can make things different for your marriage, but you have to work at it.  It is in your control though.”

 

Burger clapped Warren on the shoulder and moved off to rejoin Mason to pick out a few beautiful pieces for their own wives.


	6. Ever After

Dinner at the Burgers’ had been a fairly pleasant affair, though there had been a slight undercurrent of discomfort and tension as the two couples deftly avoided the “elephant in the room.” Though qualified to counsel and mediate, the nearly white haired Alexandra wouldn’t dare suggest or start something like that at the dinner table in her husband’s presence. Even though he was a good friend of Mason’s, Alexandra had toiled in her career for far too long to abandon privacy and confidentiality practices now. And Della hadn’t seemed to indicate a need for such intervention so far. When Alexandra had offered her services when Della first arrived, Della thanked her, but said that she and Mason would muddle through somehow and that the workaholic judge would either compromise or he wouldn’t. Either way the next week or so would tell the story.

After supper, Mason asked Della to join him for a walk. Della’s demeanor immediately became more closed off and distant, but she agreed to go with him. He headed across the street like a man on a mission and the graying brunette followed him to the door looking perplexed until she noticed the for sale sign placed conspicuously in the front yard. Her breath caught in her throat, not daring to hope, but she couldn’t think of what else her Perry could be up to. She hadn’t even seen the house yet, but if it was anything like the Burgers’ she was certain she’d fall in love with it. And to live right across the street from them meant many things; all of them things that Della could quite joyfully live with. They’d see much more of each other and their daughter, Diana; and she and Alexandra could sit on the porch together for chats and go shopping together.

Mason and Della remained silent while they waited for the owner to answer the door. The wait wasn’t long as Mason had asked if he could bring Della over when he’d talked to the man earlier that afternoon. The man invited the couple in with unbridled enthusiasm and the portly judge gestured for his wife to enter first. Della took her time examining the place, finding it to be well kept up and cared for. It almost looked picture post card perfect. The house was a bit smaller than the one they had up in San Francisco. For Mason this wasn’t an issue and he doubted it would be one for Della either. It did have a pool in the backyard that Mason wasn’t sure he had the energy to use much or maintain, but he had the money to hire someone to care for it and the yardwork. Location was the main lure of the house as far as Mason was concerned. With age becoming an increasing factor in their lives, close proximity to friends and family was optimum if they went through with this move. If Della wanted the house, Mason would start the paperwork that coming Monday.

Della seemed particularly impressed with the spacious kitchen and dining room. She rather enjoyed cooking and entertaining, something she’d been able to do precious little of up in San Francisco. The corner of Mason’s lips turned upward as he noted the longing look in his love’s still bright hazel eyes.

“All you have to do is say the word, Della,” he encouraged.

“The house is marvelous, Perry, but what about your judgeship in San Francisco?”

“You let me worry about that. I just need to know if you want this house.”

Della smiled warmly. “It would be perfect honestly. We’d be close to Diana and we’d have friends right across the street. At this age, having friends next door is something to be desired.”

“Alright then,” Mason said as he turned to the owner. “Would Monday be convenient?”

“Certainly,” the owner said as he walked with them to the door. “Say 2 o’clock?”

“I’ll be here,” Mason said, following Della out the door and back across the street. She took his hand for the first time in a very long time, a contented smile, absent for just as long, appearing on her face.

“I knew you’d come through for me, Perry,” she said, leaning her head against his shoulder. “You always do.”  
W^^^W^^^W

That Monday afternoon, the paperwork was drawn up and signed and the down payment made. Tuesday though required Mason to return to San Francisco to resign his position as judge there and to make arrangements to have their things packed and moved back to the new house in Los Angeles. Della had insisted on returning to San Fransicsco even though Mason had assured her that remaining with the Burgers’ was perfectly fine. Della was stubborn though and there were certain items in their house that she wanted to pack herself. Mason had learned long ago not to argue with her on that point for it had proven futile on more than one occasion.

The next three weeks were busy with Mason finishing up the last few weeks of work along with getting their things packed and the house put up for sale. The packing actually wasn’t that big a deal as Mason asked their daughter, Diana and Burger’s son, Warren to come up and help for a few days in addition to hiring some packers and movers.

Warren had purposefully waited to pop the question to Diana after her parents had patched things up so he was eagerly awaiting the move to be finished soon and was only too enthusiastic about helping Mason get things moved along.

W^^^W^^^W

Finally, Della was standing in her new kitchen with boxes of kitchen stuff stacked around her and on counters. Mason was unpacking in one of the other rooms, chatting and laughing with Burger in one of the back rooms. Alexandra had been out shopping, but Burger said she’d be over once she got home. Things had been much better for her and Mason the last few weeks. Even Mason seemed more relaxed. He hadn’t yet decided if he wanted to go back to work in Los Angeles, but after floating around in their pool the day before he had mentioned that he could get used to that. Della remained optimistic that he’d just finally learn to mellow out and enjoy his much earned retirement.

A knock at the front door caught Della’s attention and she opened it for Alexandra. She was sure they’d get to a point where they’d just walk in each other’s houses.

Della smiled at that, certain that her life was finally the way she wanted it.


End file.
